The Forgotten Trio
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: So, we know about Harry, Ron and Hermione. Yeah, okay. But what about before that? Here's a trio never looked at. Bill, Tonks and Charlie. Yes, Bill's 2 years older than Charlie and Tonks. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

_**Author's Note: So. Okay. You know how…..in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part2, Bill says Shell Cottage used to belong to his Aunt? Well. In this story, it'll be the house that belonged to his Aunt Muriel, which she promised to give to the first Weasley child that got married (Hence why Bill has it). The house (In my vision) has: 5 bedrooms. So yeah. Go with this idea, please! **_

_**This first chapter is the prologue. Next chapter will begin the real story. The first chapter will start when Bill meets Tonks for the first time when they're younger than Hogwarts age. Just read and you'll see. There is ONE memory in this chapter, and it will BOLD AND ITALIC. The next chapters will be in the past and the stories exactly. Then, the final chapter will be the epilogue. And yeah. I have this story completely planned out. Yay me!**_

The sun glistened off the ocean. The was a certain peaceful feeling that came from standing on the edge of a cliff, the breeze ruffling one's hair and the ocean spreading ahead like a field of bright blue, glistening diamonds.

"I bet you won't jump." Her voice, so young, so far away. Nothing but a mere memory now. Is that all things were? Memories in a dazed mind? Bill had been living life in a daze for the last 3 years.

Today was the third anniversary. Of what? That final battle that chose the fate of the Wizarding World.

His daughter had just been born about an hour ago. Victoire Fleur Weasley. Victoire was French for Victory.

Where was the victory? How many people died in the war? It wasn't right. People celebrated for days, weeks, months. People were still celebrating.

Only people whose families weren't torn apart really celebrated. People, like the Weasleys and the Tonks', who were torn apart didn't celebrate.

He sighed.

Just 10 years ago the world wasn't affected by war. Just 10 years ago, he had stood here with her. He looked back at the cottage.

Shell Cottage. Oh, the memories.

The Weasleys spent weeks at Shell Cottage for years. One week at the beginning of the summer, one week in the middle of the summer, and one more week right before Hogwarts started again.

Every year, since he had met her, one Nymphadora Tonks was always there. Whether he or Charlie invited her, it didn't matter. She was there.

There was something about her. Aunt Muriel, who found something wrong with everyone, could never insult Tonks.

They got along great. By the second time she was there, Aunt Muriel insisted Tonks call her Aunt, instead of just Muriel.

Every summer, she was there.

Every visit, she was there.

Muriel talked about her like she was a member of the family.

"Oh, that Nymphadora. Great things will come from her. You watch, William." She'd say.

Or, "Now, Molly. You wanted a daughter so badly! Nymphadora's as good as your own daughter!"

Or, better yet, "Why can't you be more like Nymphadora, Charles?"

Tonks found it amusing when Bill would tell her what Muriel said. The only times of year the Weasleys didn't have Tonks around when Muriel was there was Christmas.

The only week that Tonks wasn't at Muriel's during the summer was when Tonks was 14 and she was gone for two weeks in the summer with her parents because her Dad's parents had died and the funeral was being held in Canada (Of all places, CANADA!).

That whole week that the Weasleys were at Shell Cottage with Muriel, she talked about "Darling Nymphadora".

"Nymphadora's going to be an Auror one day. She told me."

Or "I bet if Nymphadora stayed in the Muggle world with a job, she'd be a counselor or something! Such a sweet girl."

And when Nymphadora was there, it was worse.

"Nymphadora, you're such a sweet girl. Don't be so sweet to William or Charles when they're so rude to you." Muriel would say.

Or "Nymphadora, you're smile is so sweet. Smile more!"

It's not like any of the kids minded. If she was going on about "Darling Nymphadora", she wouldn't complain about them.

One day, a remark threw everyone off, including Tonks herself.

_**Muriel was talking about her Will. **_

_**She was writing it, and mumbling out loud about it. **_

"_**The house. Oh, this blasted old cottage." She said. "Children, you all listen up." She said. "Even you, Nymphadora. You're as much a part of this family as Ginevra or any of the others. This house. It's old. I'm going to move out of it long before I die. Move into a nicer, larger house. This house will be given to whichever of you get married first. Whether Nymphadora marries William in a year, or Charles marries a Muggle girl in 6 months, or whatever! If none of you get married in 10 years, I don't care. This house will go to whoever gets married first. Even if you marry some Muggle boy, Nymphadora. You'll still inherit the house if you marry before any of these kids."**_

"_**But, Muriel. I'm not part of the family. It should go to whoever is your family." Tonks said.**_

"_**It's like your made of sugar." Muriel said. "Don't be like that! You'll give me a….what do muggles call them? Oh! Cavity. You'll give me a cavity."**_

_**Tonks smiled and shook her head. **_

"_**What is with you, Muriel?" Bill suddenly said. "You find everything wrong with everyone, except her! I don't get you!"**_

"_**Because she's perfect. She's sweet, she's smart, she's beautiful. Everything a Weasley should be!" Muriel said.**_

"_**Everything a Weasley should be? Wow. You can't accept anyone, can you?" Bill said. He turned and walked away. He didn't stop walking until he found himself over looking an ocean. **_

"_**I bet you won't jump." Tonks said, making him jump in shock. He turned. **_

"_**Sorry that you had to see that." Bill mumbled. "I should be embarrassed." **_

"_**No. You spoke up. That takes courage, Bill." Tonks said. **_

"_**Why did you think I'd jump?" He asked.**_

"_**Because I wanted to make a bet." Tonks said. **_

"_**Bet for what…?" Bill asked.**_

"_**A kiss. You jump, I'd kiss…Oh I don't know…Percy. You don't jump…..and I'd kiss you." Tonks said. "I like bets, and I want a special first kiss." **_

_**Bill smiled. Typical Tonks. "I didn't jump." Bill said.**_

"_**I know." Tonks said. Slowly, she stepped towards him. She looked up at him, at his tender blue eyes. **_

_**Their lips met, and Bill entwined his fingers in her long purple curls. Her arms reached around his neck, and his other hand found her back. **_

_**They broke apart a moment later. **_

_**"So, I have a question, Nymphadora Tonks."**_

**_"And what's that?"_**

**_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_**

**__**Memories. Painful reminders. That's all they were.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing. *Cry***_

_**So. Here's how it may work: If older Bill intervenes, it will be bold and italic. The rest will be normal. And the memories may not be in order anymore. I have decided to not have them in order, seeing as decisions for certain memories will come at different times to me. And when Bill intervenes, it will be bold and italic and then move onto a different memory. So, once it goes bold and italic, it will go back to a memory of his. Not necessarily in order from the memory before. So, for example, there could be a memory (Using this chapter as an example) from when they are 2, and then Bill will start bold and italic talking, and then a memory from the DH year.**_

"Nymphadora, enough!" Andromeda said. "Make your hair normal."

"She won't do it." Ted said, sitting back and watching Andromeda's failed attempts at getting their 2 year old daughter to keep her hair its natural strawberry blonde color.

Finally, Nymphadora obeyed. Andromeda brushed her daughter's hair into two curly pigtails and tied each with a soft yellow ribbon, to match her light yellow sun dress.

They finally got to Mad-Eye Moody's house, and were delighted to see they weren't late.

"Aye, that's Nymphadora, then?" Mad-Eye asked when they arrived. Andromeda nodded.

"Oh how she's grown!" Molly Weasley said. "Just like Charlie. They haven't met, Andromeda, I just remembered. Same age, same birthday and we haven't had a chance to introduce them. I can take Nymphadora so you can join the meeting."

"Thanks, Molly." Andromeda said, smiling at the slightly older woman. Molly took Nymphadora from Andromeda and disappeared from the room.

Molly carried her outside. Charlie, also 2, and Bill, 4, were sitting in the backyard. They looked up as Molly brought Nymphadora out.

"Charlie, Bill, this is Nymphadora. Nymphadora, this is Charlie and that's Bill." Molly said.

_**Bill still remembered the day she had died. Just like it was yesterday. It hadn't been yesterday, though. Bill knew that. It had been exactly 3 years ago. Maybe it was so exact it was to the hour. Bill didn't know. He didn't want to know. It was a memory that would be nice to forget. But he never would. He lost Tonks that day. He also lost his little brother.**_

The Battle had ceased. For an hour. That's what Voldemort had said. If Harry hadn't given himself up in an hour, Voldemort would enter the battle himself. Bill made his way to the Great Hall, hoping to find his young wife somewhere. He found her, by the door of the Great Hall.

"Beel, I am sorry." She said, when she saw Bill.

"About what, Fleur?" Bill asked, confused.

She said nothing, and followed Bill as he walked into the Great Hall. Bill stopped in his tracks. Fleur stopped next to him.

"Bill, I am sorry. I know 'ow close you two were." Fleur murmured.

At his feet, pale and lifeless, lay Tonks. Some people say that when someone dies, they look like they could be asleep. But not Tonks. Blood covered the entire left side of her face and part of her neck. The blood mingled with her strawberry blonde curls. Her eyes were shut, and the portion of her face not covered in blood was smudged with dirt and sweat. Blood seeped through part of her white blouse, along her shoulders and over a portion of her chest. Bill found himself sinking at her feet. It was then he realized she was still breathing slightly. Bill moved so he was right next to her, trying to find the source of the bleeding. Her eyes fluttered open as soon as his hand made contact with part of her face.

"…..Bill…?" Her voice was quiet.

"Yes, it's me. Don't worry, Dora. You'll be fine. You're going to be okay. This battle is going to be over soon, and then you'll go to St Mungo's and you'll get better and then you'll go home to Remus and Teddy." Bill said, tears forming. Even as he said it, he started becoming unsure.

"I'm…I'm dying, aren't I…?"

Bill choked back a sob. "No. No you're not." He said. He hugged her to him.

"Bill." Fleur said. Bill looked up as someone brought another body in. He laid Tonks down again, noticing her once again shut eyes and he noticed her breathing had stopped. He stood up, recognizing the body that had just been brought in.

"Fred." Bill said. When Fred was laid down, George dropped down by Fred. Bill stumbled slightly over to George and grabbed him in a hug.

The family slowly started gathering again, hugging the surviving members, and gathering around Fred.

Then Lupin came in. Blood was covering his chest from various wounds, as if someone had taken a knife and carved the wounds themselves. He stumbled over to Tonks.

"Dora! You promised!" He said, falling by her. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her to him and held her to him tightly. "Nymphadora, wake up. Wake up!" He cried, shaking her slightly.

"Remus. Remus, she's gone." McGonagall said. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Remus. We have to get you looked at."

Lupin reluctantly laid Tonks back down and allowed Kingsley to pull him up. He took a few steps before he fell. McGonagall and Kingsley worked at getting him laying down, next to Tonks, and working on trying to heal his wounds.

Moments later, they found he was dead.

Teddy Lupin had been orphaned.

_**Days passed after the Battle in a blur of funerals, tears and family grief. Arguments sprouted here and there, ending in tears and hugging. Bill remembered back to all the years he had spent with Tonks. When Charlie and Tonks were 18 and Bill was 20, they had written letters about who they thought the others would be.**_

"Think about it guys! In 7 years, we'll come back here, and dig up the letters on New Year's Eve." Bill said.

"Why 7 years? That's 1998. Why not in 2000? Why not wait 2 more years?" Tonks asked.

"Because! 2000 is the start of a new century. I'll be 27, and you'll both be 25. 25 is a magical age."

"Why not in 5 years? When you're 25?" Charlie asked.

"Because, you're twins. It's more magical." Bill said.

Tonks laughed. "That's biological twins, stupid!"

"You guys will have to work." Bill said. He took Tonks' hand and led her up to the top of a cliff. Charlie followed. Bill handed Tonks and Charlie a piece of parchment each, and a quill. He pulled out one for himself.

"We should write about what we think the other two will be like. So, Charlie, you'll write what you think me and Tonks will be doing in 1998, Tonks about Charlie and me, and me about Charlie and you." Bill said. "Got it?"

"Yep." They said.

"We won't tell each other what we wrote. We'll read the letters out loud when it becomes midnight and becomes 1998." Bill said.

They wrote the letters. They folded them all up, and Bill placed them in a small box. He then proceeded to use magic to dig a small hole on the top of the hill overlooking Shell Cottage. When the hole was refilled, they all went home.

_**Of course, Bill had caught Tonks off guard when he and Charlie showed up on New Year's Eve, at 11:45 pm. It was the middle of a war, and yet, they had managed to remember what they had to do that night.**_

Tonks awoke with a slight jump as knocking sounded at the door. No, not knocking. Pounding. Someone wanted her attention.

She stood quietly, so Lupin wouldn't wake up. As soon as she stood, the baby kicked. She grabbed her wand and walked to the door.

"Who's there?" She called.

"It's Charlie and Bill!" Bill yelled. "Come on, our pregnant friend. Open up!"

Tonks smiled to herself. Only the Order knew she was pregnant. And that was something only Bill would say. She opened the door.

Bill and Charlie came inside, and they immediately grabbed Tonks' boots, and her big jacket.

"What are you guys doing?" Tonks asked.

Charlie led her to the couch and made her sit down. He and Bill proceeded to put her boots on her. Then Charlie pulled her to her feet and Bill forced her jacket onto her.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked again.

"We have something to do." Bill said, leading her out of the house.

"Guys, wait. Remus will freak out if he wakes up and I'm gone." Tonks said, stopping on the front steps. They were at the bottom of the steps, and turned around to stare at her.

Her curly strawberry blonde hair was a little ruffled, her green-grey eyes sparkling. Her blue pajama pants were half hanging out of the top of her boots. Even though the jacket was large, it was quite easy to see she was pregnant.

"Be risky, _Nymphadora_." Charlie said. "Have some fun."

"I'll send him a Patronus later, Dora." Bill said. "We have to go."

They got out of the yard boundaries, and Apparated. They appeared at the top of a hill overlooking Shell Cottage.

Bill raised his wand and some snow disappeared. He then used magic and a small hole in the ground appeared. Bill pulled out a box.

"Remember? We have to open these at Midnight." Bill said. He opened the box and handed the letters to their owners. "It's midnight. Tonks, you read first." They used the lights of their wands to

"I wrote: Charlie and I are going to be married. Bill's going to marry a foreign floozy." Tonks said. She laughed, and then wiped a tear away. "I was right, wasn't I? Bill, you married a foreign girl, who is a slight floozy. And Charlie and I are married, though not to one another. I married Remus, Charlie married a dragon."

Charlie laughed and hugged her.

"Charlie, read yours." Bill said, putting an arm around Tonks.

"I wrote: Bill will be long gone from the family. Tonks will be knocked up." Charlie said.

"Oh thanks." Tonks said. "'Knocked up'? How nice of you." She laughed.

"I was gone for a while. But I'm back." Bill said. "Mine said: Tonks will be married long before us, probably living in China or Brazil. Charlie will be dead."

"Oh how sweet!" Charlie said, playfully pushing Bill.

"You were right. I did get married long before you."

"You got married 3 days after you had a one night stand!" Bill said. "At least I planned my wedding."

Tonks laughed, and pushed him. Bill fell into the deep snow, and then pulled himself up.

"I'd push you back, but you're knocked up, so…." Bill said.

"That's a nice way to say it." Tonks said, playfully glaring at him.

_**Every day, Bill missed her more and more. It was odd. Today was May 2**__**nd**__**, and his little girl had just been born. He needed someone to talk to. When Teddy had been born, Tonks was in tears and a wreck for days and Bill and Charlie made it a point to be at her house with her and Remus as much as they could.**_

Bill knocked and they waited. A few moments later, Andromeda flung the door open.

After clearing up security questions, she let them in. "Be careful." She said. "Dora's in a bit of a state."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

They got into the living room by that moment.

"Remus! You're no help! You're pathetic!" They could hear Tonks yelling from upstairs. They could hear the baby crying.

"I want to help, Dora. Really I do. But I'm a terrible father." Lupin's calm voice said. "Just tell me what to do."

"Take your son and put him to sleep then." Tonks said.

"Why do you always emphasize that he's my son?" Lupin asked. "I'm starting to think he's not mine."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Tonks yelled. A few seconds later, she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dora! Come back up here!" Lupin called. "Teddy won't stop crying unless you put him to bed!"

Tonks ignored him. She took Bill and Charlie's hand and led them to the couch. She collapsed between them.

"How have you been, Tonks?" Charlie asked after a few seconds of silence. Andromeda had gone upstairs, probably to help Lupin in getting Teddy to stop crying.

Tonks started crying. "It's terrible. I haven't slept in days! Remus isn't helping much with Teddy, but I understand that he's not exactly the best with children. It's terrible. I didn't expect it to be this bad."

Charlie hugged her. "Mum says it gets easier after a few weeks."

"It's only been a few days!" Tonks said, before starting to cry again.

_**Bill smiled slightly. He had never seen her cry before that day. Painful reminders haunted him.**_


End file.
